Love in cake
by rinlenlover02
Summary: di sebuah toko roti ada sebuah cerita cinta segitiga! Yg hancur nan ajaib!#plakk# Len yg rada Hentai tapi cool,Rin yg narsis kuadrat tapi betulan imut loh,miku sang pemilik toko hebat sejagat raya tapi cantik weleh – weleh(Aiko: apaan tuh? 0 0),dan seorang pelanggan misterius!/sumarrynya bagus ya kwe kwe#plak#
1. Chapter 1

**Love in cake**

**Hheeyyyy semua! Kiiro disini di fic yg baru kerja sama dengan teman author yg namanya AiKo, hehe gomen minna kiiro udah publish fic baru padahal VOCALOID:Past to the future aja belum selesai tapi tetap aja itu tidak akan discontinue akan kiiro lanjutin jika ada ide jadi tenang aja. Ini Multichapter. Nah kiiro Cuma mau bagi cerita kok, ini fic untuk menghilangkan kebosanan orang, termasuk kiiro yg udah uts bagi yg mau baca aja enda ada yg larang!#digepok Aiko#**

**Aiko: iya iyalah enda ada yg larang kamu ini ada ada aja!**

**Haruna( yg tiba – tiba muncul ):huh iya tuh, eh ngomong- ngomong haru juga suka fic ini kok, hebat!**

**Kiiro: hehehe~~ biasa aja lagi**

**Aiko: WEK! Orang aku yg bikin!, enak aja kamu nyengir – nyengir sendiri!**

**Haruna: udah, jangan kelahi dong, ohya daripada dengar dua orang itu lebih baik kita mulai aja ya!XD happy reading!**

**Kiiro dan Aiko: WOY! Jangan tinggalkan kami ber dua!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:di sebuah toko roti ada sebuah cerita cinta segitiga! Yg hancur nan ajaib!#plakk# Len yg rada Hentai tapi cool,Rin yg narsis kuadrat tapi betulan imut loh,miku sang pemilik toko hebat sejagat raya tapi cantik weleh – weleh(Aiko: apaan tuh? 0_0),dan seorang pelanggan misterius!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre:Humor, Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**Warning:gaje,triple love,abal,Typo(maybe), alur agak kecepetan, ini bukan Kiiro yg buat jadi cara penulisan nya lain, ini huruf besar semua jadi jangan bingung, ohya Rin sama Len tidak Berhubungan darah meski bermarga sama oke?~~**

**Chara:Rin.K, Len.K, Miku.H, Kaito.S**

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID Bukan punya kiiro,itu punya crypton future media dan Yamaha, kiiro Cuma punya OC terutama The KY Band(the KY band: we're not yours!) kalau yg punya sumpah itu tandanya mulai perang dunia ke100000000-#plakk# and this story is not mine Aiko yg buat cerita ini, Aiko Cuma nebeng Acount Kiiro#dibakar Aiko# tidak kita acount bersama. tapi pembukaan(?) ini Kiiro yg buat**

**Is all normal POV side tapi mungkin ada juga POV untuk lainnya~~**

**.**

**Please like and review**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Toko Roti "TOKI – TAKAO"**

pagi yg sangat cerah. "ckreck.. ckreck" terdengar suara pintu toko roti "toki-takao" sedangkan di kemarin-kemarin nya rame jadi sepi gara-gara panas matahari,roti yg di oven bisa cepat matang nih hehehe.

"aduh gerah banget nih mana kipas angin rusak lagi fuihh.." kata gadis kasir yg bernama miku hatsune "masa belum di baikin sih sama paman?" tanya kasir satu lagi yg bernama kagamine len, tak lama kemudian suara lonceng pintu masuk berbunyi "cring.. cring.." pertanda ada pelanggan memasuki toko. ternyata gadis cantik yg memasuki toko dan bernama kagamine rin. eh mentang-mentang cewe cantik yg datang len langsung menyapa hehehe "pagii.. rin yg imut" sapa len "oh iya pagi juga" balas rin dengan takut-takut rin takut membalas nya karena sebetulnya len itu sudah punya pacar yaitu miku.

lalu miku berbisik pada len "beb kok kmu gak pernah ngucapin selamat pagi ke aku malah ke rin apa kmu suka sama rin" tanya miku ngawur "eh gak kok kmu ini aneh-aneh aja ngomong" kata len emank sih sebetul nya len itu suka sama rin tapi ayah nya len lebih suka len sama miku dan ayah nya miku juga suka miku sama len "yah mau bagaimana lagi turutin kata orang tua aja lah sekali-sekali bahagiain ortu walau terpaksa hehhe" len yg tiba-tiba nongol di alur-alur cerita.

"hai miku-chan aku ingin memesan" dengan muka sok imut nya

"ya silahkan pesan aja" kata miku dengan jawaban sinis,

"apa ada roti dango" dengan muka sok imut nya lagi

"mana ada roti dango pagi-pagi begini belum jadi kelless.." teriak miku kesall.

lalu semua orank yg ada di toko pun menoleh ke arah miku dan rin.

lalu wajah miku pun memerah karena malu "aduh jadi dilihatin semua orang nih malu tau" dalam hati miku berkata "iihhh.. rin so bakka.."

"ya aku juga malu keless.." jawab rin ceplas-ceplos

lalu len pun menghampiri mereka "ada apa sih kok rame banget kalian jadi pusat perhatian loh" "gak ada apa-apa kok len lanjut aja sana kerjanya" kata miku

"wwwuuusss''

"eh bocah jangan kabur loe" ternyata suara angin tadi suara lari nya rin, busett! dah tu anak lari nya kenceng amat sampai ngeluarin bunyi kayak gitu iss.. iss.. iss..

jam 12:00 roti dango pun sudah matang dan saat yg ditunggu-tunggu oleh miku karena biasa nya rin nongol "akhir nya jam segini" miku nunggu jam segini untuk ngejitak tuh bocah soal nya setiap dia datang pagi selalu buat troublle dan langsung kabur.

( author: "sorry rin-chan gue bikin loh kayak bocah ling-lung disini" rin-chan:plakk# )

"miku-chan maafin aku soal yg tadi pagi ya aku udah bosen dijitak soal nya" kata rin ngawur

"ya deh kalau loe minta maaf"

"ada dango kan" kata rin denga senyum bidadarinya

"iihh jangan kayak gitu dong jijik aku ngeliat"

"hehehe"

lalu rin pun masuk toko dan ternyata baju nya rin yg membahana itu nyangkut di pintu "gubrakk.." suara rin terjatuh dah len yg sedang merapikan kue pun kaget dan kue yg di pegang len pun terjattuh lebih parah nya lagi kue itu kena baju nya rin yg membahana "aku nda jadi beli aku pulang aja" "awas nnti di rubungin semut hahaha" kata miku ngejek "iya tenag aja nda kena kue juga gue dirubungin semut karena muka gue yg manis ini hehe" "plakk#" suara sandal miku yg melayang mengenai muka rin yg ke-pdean itu

esoknya di toko toki-takao

"suminassai miku-chan bisa kah aku bekerja di sini" tanya rin gagap

"loe kesamber apa semalam rin" tanya miku ngejek

"kesamber cinta"

"hah beneran loe"

"ya gak lah masa cewe se tmboy gue bisa jatuh cinta gak mungkin keless"

mendengar perkataan rin hati len langsung patah tersambar petir.

lalu len yg merasa putus asa itu bertanya kepada rin "tapi kalau ada cowo yg ganteng dan dia suka sama kamu gimana?" "ya takhlukin dulu aku" "cara nya gimana tuh?" "banyak tanya deh loe caranya: 1. rajin 2. gak bawel kayak loe 3. yg penting harus smart donk" jawab rin "ohh..."

"oiya rin jadi gak ngelamar kerja nya"

"ya jadilah"

"ok aku tanya ayah mikuo dulu ya and kmu belajar buat-buat kue dulu sana sama len" lalu miku pun keluar dari toko dan langsung pergi ke kantor ayah mikuo

"oiya len ajarin gue cara bikin kue dango sama dorayaki dong"

"ok tuan putri" dan mereka pun asikk membuat kue

20 menit kemudian

kue nya udah jadi tapi miku belim datang juga.

10 menit berlalu dan akhir nya miku menyampaikan pada rin "rin kau di...?"

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 END**

* * *

**Ending gantung ya? Pendek juga ya? yap ini masih berlanjut! Biar orang penasaran giru khawakkhwakkhaw#plakk# haha ketawa macam apa itu? Oh abai kan itu! Nah ada yg penasaran sama yg namanya Aiko?oke nanti kiiro jelaskan…. Tapi nanti#gubrak# haha mungkin di biodata kiiro bukan di fic ini ya~~Oke! Sampai disini dulu! Please Review and make Favorite, terima flame juga haha**

**Jaa ne!**

**Rinlenlover02**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love in cake **

**Chapter 2! Hhyyy kiiro kembali lagi dengan Aiko! heheh ini publishnya bersamaan sama chapter 1 ya? Heheh sengaja karna sudah jadi, langsung dipublish deh hehehe oke langsung saja, hajimari yo```**

**Aiko: minna im back!**

**Kiiro: hai hai minna watashi back too!**

**Aiko: bahasa apa itu? Gado – gado?**

**Kiiro: hohoho iya ,kenapa?**

**Aiko: tidak apa – apa sih biasa aja tuh**

**Kiiro: ya udah dari pada bacot mending mulai! Ayo ayo**

**.**

**Summary:di sebuah toko roti ada sebuah cerita cinta segitiga! Yg hancur nan ajaib!#plakk# Len yg rada Hentai tapi cool,Rin yg narsis kuadrat tapi betulan imut loh,miku sang pemilik toko hebat sejagat raya tapi cantik weleh – weleh(Aiko: apaan tuh? 0_0),dan seorang pelanggan misterius!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre:Humor, Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**Warning:gaje,triple love,abal,Typo(maybe), alur agak kecepetan, ini bukan Kiiro yg buat jadi cara penulisan nya lain, ohya Rin sama Len tidak Berhubungan darah meski bermarga sama oke?~~**

**Chara:Rin.K, Len.K, Miku.H, Kaito.S**

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID Bukan punya kiiro,itu punya crypton future media dan Yamaha, kiiro Cuma punya OC terutama The KY Band(the KY band: we're not yours!) kalau yg punya sumpah itu tandanya mulai perang dunia ke100000000-#plakk# and this story is not mine Aiko yg buat cerita ini, Aiko Cuma nebeng Acount Kiiro#dibakar Aiko#, oh salah ini acount bersama kok, tapi pembukaan(?) ini Kiiro yg buat**

**Is all normal POV side tapi mungkin ada juga POV untuk lainnya~~mungkin enggak#dibakar#**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2 : ****deg-degan saat bilang iya**

.

.

.

"rin kmu di...tolak " kata miku kelihatan nda serius

"hiks.. hiks.."

"loh len knpa kmu yg nangis orank aku yg nda diterima dasar gaje nih orank" ternyata suara tangisan itu suara nya len

"aku kasian aja sama toko ini cewe secantik kmu kok di tolak rugi tau nnti kan klo ada kmu toko ini tambah rame hiks.." kata len ngawur

" ahh.. masa sih aku jadi malu nih,memank aku cantik sih hehe" kata rin jawaban nya tambah ngawur

"nda kok aku bercanda rin tentu saja kmu di terima hahaha ketipu juga akhir nya ni bocah hahaha.." kata miku sambil make tawa nenek lampir

"yey..." teriak len gaje seharus nya yg bilang yey kan rin tapi malah len yg teriak dasar gila nih bocah

"loh beb kok kmu yg bilang yey" kata miku heran

"nda papa donk aku senang aja toko ini jdi dapat orank baru,truss aku ikut senang masa nda boleh" len ngles

"ya dah bagus deh klo gitu emank baby ku yg paling hebat" kata miku percaya-percaya aja

"oiya aku kerja nya mulai besok aja ya miku-chan"

'knpa nda sekarang aja rin?"

"nda papa aku cape nih besok aja ya miku-chan"

"ya no problem"

"ya udah aku pulang dulu dah"

Lalu 10 menit sesudah rin pulang suasana di toko heni ng dan tak ada pelanggan yg datang seakan sedang solat jumataan semua orank hehehe

"oiya len aku tau kmu sebetul nya Cuma berpura-pura suka sama aku kan supaya paman leon nda kecewa sama kmu aku tau sejak awal kmu nembak aku kmu kayak berat nglakuin nya, dan sebetulnya kmu sukA sama rin kan len ayolah coba untuk jujur" membuka pembicaraan

"ya sebetul nya aku mencintai rin tpi aku mencoba untuk bersandiwara mencintai mu karena aku Cuma ingin ayah ku bangga sedikit padaku"

"kau tau len mengetahui itu aku sangat sakit hati tolonglah berkata dari awal kalau kmu itu gak cinta sama aku pokok nya aku nda mau sakit hati lebih dalam lgi mulai dari sekarang kita putus" kata miku

Dan miku pun meneteskan air mata pertama nya pada lelak,i sebelum nya dia tidak pernah merasakan nya dan sekarang cinta pertama nya jadi seperih ini kasihan ya si miku

"iya seharus nya dari awal saja kita putus dan aku sebetul nya gak mau semua orank kecewa sama aku gara-gara sifat ku yg gak karuan ini"

"dasar len so baka hhhhaaa... "

BRAKK#

Dan miku pun lari dan meninggalkan toko roti

.

.

WUSS.. WUSS..

Suara ombak pantai

Ternyata miku ada di pantai ujung kota sungguh sangat terluka nya hati miku

"len dasar cowo bajingan gak bisa kah dia jaga perasaan ku sebagai perempuan dasar lennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..." miku pun berteriak

"gak usah teriak juga aku dengar kok buang-buang suara aja loe"

Ternyata di belakang miku ada len yg berdiri tegak

"len kmu kok ada di sini toko kmu tinggal kah"

"toko ku tutup,oiya siapa yg kmu bilangin bajingan"

BRAKK#

Miku pun loncat dan langsung memeluk len

"len aku masih syank kmu bisa kah kita menjadi sahabat baik"

"ng.. tentu saja mengapa tidak"

CUPP XD

"aaaaa apa yg kau lakukan miku"

"tidak apa-apa ciuman itu untuk peresmian kita menjadi sahabat baik "

"ii..ni second kiss ku"

PLAKK#

"ternyata kmu sudah melakukan nyaa.."

"ya lah cowo setampan aku jelas sudah pernah nglakuin yg kayak gituan hehehe" kata len ngawur

"oh masa aku nda nanya"

"aku ngasih tau"

"oiya lupakan kiss itu loe kepikiran gak mau nembak rin"

"iya yah aku bisa lupa kayak gituan"

"lakukan lah ganbatte len-kun "

'ya arigatou"

.

.

Keesokan hari nya

CRINGG.. CRINGG..#

"pagi semua nya sorry gue terlambat" teriak rin dengan semangat paginya

"ya pagi juga" saut len dengan nyengir kuda

"ehh stop kok pagi-pagi udah gila gue tebak pasti loe kehabisan pill ya tadi malam hhehehe" kata rin ngolok

"iya pill ku habis truss toko nya tutup lgi hahaha" kata len ketawa teater

"hahah oiya miku-chan mana?"

"dia pergi ke ke belanda ngambil kue tulip" kata len kalem

"wahh.. seru tuh kenapa loe gak diajak len"

"kalau gue ikut siapa yg jaga toko goblok.."

"hehehe ya gue Cuma bercanda len woles kelless..:P"

"oiya rin loe... ma..u.. gak jadi p...a..c...a..r.. gu..ee" kata len gagap

"hah! jadi pacar mu?!" kata rin kaget

"iya tolonglah rin aku syank, cinta, dan butuh kamu ayolah terima aku"

"aku..."

.

**Chapter 2 END**

**Ending gantung lagi? Iya sih heheheh alur juga kecepatan? Tapi ini masih berlanjut kok bagi yg penasaran mohon ditunggu~~ oke sampai disini dulu! yg penasaran sama Aiko mohon masih ditunggu, karna proposal(?) nya masih belum jadi#plaak# oke tadi bercanda mungkin diberitahu nanti sabar aja oke! Ini benar – benar sudah dulu ya~~ Please Review and make Favorite, terima flame juga haha! Jangan lupa follow ya~~**

**Jaa ne!**

**Rinlenlover02**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in cake**

**Yey! Chapter 3 update! Dengan waktu yg la (aaaaammaa) ma tentunya # diCekek #. Ups! Kok malah gini? Gomen minna Update nya lagi – lagi lama.. kolaborasi Kiiro dengan Aiko yg lama nih tapi tak apa kan?. Ah basa basi nih, ayo kita Mulai!**

**The Ky : # pasang muka datar #**

**Kiiro : Err… enggak ada tanggapan?**

**Haruna : Tidak ada**

**Hikaru : buat apa juga**

**Mikitsu : menghabis kan suara (?)**

**Aiko: kayaknya mereka ngambek tuh Kii! , ayo bu-**

**Kiiro : HUUWEE! Nama Kiiro bukan Kii! Tapi Kiiro! Kalau Kii, nanti jadi kikikikik kayak mbak kuntilanak!**

**Aiko : lah gitu aja ngambek! Lagian tampang lo itu memang kayak kunti. Apa lagi ketawa lo!**

**Kiiro : HUUWEE! Aiko – chan ja'at! # Menangis dengan dramatisnya dipojokan sana #**

**Aiko : Mari kita lupakan orang TJK ( tak jelas keberadaan ) disana, lebih kita mulai ceritanya. Hajimaru yo!**

**.**

**Summary:di sebuah toko roti ada sebuah cerita cinta segitiga! Yg hancur nan ajaib!#plakk# Len yg rada Hentai tapi cool,Rin yg narsis kuadrat tapi betulan imut loh,miku sang pemilik toko hebat sejagat raya tapi cantik weleh – weleh(Aiko: apaan tuh? 0_0),dan seorang pelanggan misterius!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre:Humor, Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**Warning:gaje,triple love,abal,Typo(maybe), alur agak kecepetan, bahasa gaul yg campur – campur, ini Kiiro buat Bersama Aiko jadi cara penulisan nya kadang lain, ohya Rin sama Len tidak Berhubungan darah meski bermarga sama oke?~~**

**Chara:Rin.K, Len.K, Miku.H, Kaito.S. Orang nyasar (?)**

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID Bukan punya kiiro,itu punya crypton future media dan Yamaha, kalau punya Vocaloid tak akan terkenal sama sekali! and this story is not really mine too. Kiiro dan Aiko yg buat cerita ini,**

**Is all normal POV side tapi mungkin ada juga POV untuk lainnya~~mungkin enggak#dibakar#**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Happy day**

"Iya Len aku mau" kata Rin ragu-ragu

"Yey.. makasih ya tpi apa kmu syank aku atau ini terpaksa aja kmu nerima aku"

"Ya aku usahakan untuk menyayangi mu bisa kan!"

"Baik lah" kata Len agak kesal

"Oiya dango belum jadi ya " kata Rin dengan senyuman manis nya yg bisa membuat semua lelaki meleleh melihat nya

"Ya belum lah syank " balas Len dengan senyuman iblis

"Mmm.. Len aku jdi geli kmu panggil aku syank panggil nama aja donk" kata Rin dengan muka memerah

"Ya deh Rin" Kata Len sambil mengeluarkan senyum licik melihat Rin yg memerah. Tiba – tiba tersasar (?) ( soalnya Terlintas udah mainstearm! XD ) ide diotak Len

Len berjalan kearah Rin, Rin yg melihatnya hanya bingung. Setelah Len sampai tempat didepan Rin, Len mendorong Rin ke dinding dan…

Cup ~3~

Len langsung mencium Rin tepat dibibir ( Kiiro : # ngefly # Aiko : # sweatdrop # )

Rin terkejut dan langsung mendorong Len. Sambil berkata " Len, a- apa yg ka- kau lakukan? Kau mengambil First kissku!" katanya sambil memerah

Dengan masih senyum licik Len berkata " First kiss hah? Bukannya ini second kiss mu? "

"A- apa?" Kata Rin terkejut

"Hehe kau tak tau ya? Sini kuceritain"

**Flashback**

Hari cerah nan gemilang di toko Roti Toki – takao, sekarang lagi musim dingin. Dimana orang mudah terkena Flu loh. Author saja sering kena pas musim dingin. Eh, kalau ini musim dingin, kok cerah nan gemilang ya? Ah persetan dengan itu, lanjut! # digeplak Reader #

"Uh… hari ini dingin sekali…." Kata Miku sambil meniup – niup tangan nya.

"Iya hah…. Dimana Rin belum datang lagi… " kata Len menhela nafas

"What! Beb! Ngapain lo nyasi si Rin itu? Kalau enggak ada kan Bagus! " seru Miku marah. Di dalam hatinya dia cemburu loh. Di Flashback ini, Len dan Miku masih pacaran jadi jangan heran

"Kan enggak ada dia kan enggak seru" kata Len berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu

"Ah… Iya juga.. enggak bisa jitak kepla si bocah narsis kalau dia bikin trouble lagi…" kata Miku agak sendu

Kring~ Kring ~

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, serentak 2 orang ijo dan kuning itu menoleh kea rah kepintu berharap yg buka itu si Rin. Eh yg datang malah cewek berambut kuning berponytall panjang bukan Rin a. k. a. si bocah narsis.

"bibi Lenka! " Seru mereka serempak. Yap! Yg datang itu Lenka nyokapnya si Rin

"Hahaha hai kalian berdua! Kalian pasti mengira aku Rin kan? Haha anakku itu memang ngangenin ya!" kata Lenka teriak fans giling terhadap anaknya sendiri. Sontak Miku dan Len Cuma sweatdrop

"Ah iya bi… emang ada apa bibi Lenka datang kesini? Tumben.." Kata Len

"Oh aku kesini untuk membelikan Rin danggo, soalnya dia lagi sakit, jadi aku yg membelikan nya" kata Lenkaa

"APPAA! Rin sakit?" Kata ralat Teriak Len. Lenka hanya mengangguk. Sedang Miku yg melihatnya hanya bingung sambil bergumam " Kalau gitukan biasa aja kali"

Segera Len mangambil bungkusan dan menaruh danggo ke dalamnya. Setelah selesai, dia langsung melesat keluar toko ala in human sepertinya menuju kerumah Rin

Miku dan Lenka yg melihatnya Cuma cengo. Melihat Len yg sangking cepatnya sampai mereka enggak sadar. Tapi Miku yg sadar duluan segera teriak " BEBBB! KAMU MAU KEMANA?"

Sayang Len enggak dengar dan tetap melanjutkan lari ke rumah Rin. Saat sampai Len langsung msuk dengan enggak sopannya kerumah Rin. Untung aja si bokapnya Rin, Rinto lagi enggak ada. Kalau ada, aduhhh. gimana ya?

Len mendobrak Kamar Rin yg lagi – lagi dengan enggak sopannya. Dan langsung melihat Rin yg terbaring dikamar nya, sakit

"E- eh Len… Ngapain kau kesini… dengan enggak sopan lagi…" kata Rin Lemah yg sebenarnya sangat tumben karna dia selalu teriak dengan cetarnya

"Menjengukmu lah! Kata nyokapmu kau lagi sakit, jadi aku kesini membawa makanan kesukaanmu danggo…" kata Len memalingkan mukanya

"Ohya? .. hehe.. Makasih.. nah.. Kau kan dengan baiknya jenguk aku.. dan bawa danggo.. sekarang suapin! " kata Rin . hehe satu rahasia : Rin itu lagi setengah sadar, jadi dia enggak sadar apa yg dia katakan

Len yg menyadari hanya memerah bahkan sangat merah. Namun segera dia mengangguk " I – iya.. "

Len langsung Menyuapi Rin danggo yg sudah Len pilih, Danggo warna oren. Rin langsung melahapnya dengan hikmat. Dengan wajah yg aduh! Kawai abis! Len yg melihatnya hanya memerah

Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan Melas dan memerah. Ingat! Rin itu setengah sadar kayak orang mabuk gitu loh. Dengan segera Rin yg tidak sadar langsung memeluk Len dan….

Cup XD ( Kiiro : KYAAAAAAA! XD Aiko : # sweatdrop # )

Len terkejut karna Rin langsung menciumnya. Masih dengan terkejutnya, Len tidak bergerak sama sekali. Rin menjauhkan wajah. Tersenyum sebelum tertidur didada Len yg bidang. Ingat lagi! Rin itu enggak sadar!

Len yg baru sadar meraba bibirnya dan bergumam " Rin… menciumku?"

**End Flashback **

" Itu First kissku loh Rin" Kata Len tersenyum miring

Rin sampai tak bisa berkata apa – apa dan hanya mengeluarkan semburan wajah merah dipipinya. Len tertawa Melihatnya dan langsung memeluk Rin

Diluar toko

"ini ni Aiko! Katanya Roti – roti disini enak loh!" kata seorang Cewe berambut kuning dibawah pundak yg poni panjang sebelah berantakan. Siapa lagi orang yg punya poni aneh kayak gitu , Kiiro sang author bersama dengan teman juga yg membuat cerita ini, Aiko

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk! " kata Aiko

Mereka masuk ketoko yg menimbulkan bunyi " Cring ~ Cring " dan mereka dibuat cengo dengan pemandangan Rin dan Len

"Aiko, Kiiro engga salah Lihat" kata Kiiro dengan mata bling – bling

"Err.. kayaknya enggak…" Kata Aiko dengan senyuman aneh. Gimana enggak ? Rin sama Len itu berpelukan enggak menyadari sekitar, 2 orang itu aja datang enggak sadar

"KYAA! MANA CAMERA MANA CAMERA! HP MANA HP MANA!" teriak Kiiro menggila yg berhasil membuat telinga Aiko sakit . Aiko aja tepar dibuatnya. Itu aja berhasil menyadar Rin & Len dan langsung melepas kan pelukan mereka.

"Eh ada pelanggan ya? Maaf kami tidak sadar" kata Len canggung

"I- iya apa orang disana tidak apa – apa?" kata Rin menunjuk Aiko yg tepar tapi baru aja bangun

"Aih… mereka udah selesai pelukan. Untuk Kiiro berhasil memfotonya hehehe" Kata Kiiro tanpa menyadari aura gelap dibelakangnya

"**Kiiro…**" Kata Aiko dengan nada gelap

"Eh?"

"KAU MEMBUAT TELINGAKU SAKIT! KIIRO! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU!" teriak AIko

"KYAA! Maaf KIiro tak jadi beli,Kiiro harus melesat keluar!" Kata Kiiro sembari ngacir ala in human keluar toko.

" JANGAN LARI LO BOCAH! GANTIIN TELINGA KU YG SAKIT!" Teriak Aiko mengejar Kiiro yg sudah sangat jauh

"…."

"Tadi itu apa?" Kata Rin yg cengo kok bisa ngomong ya?

"Kutak tau… Lebih baik Kita lupakan kejadian tadi…. Mari kita bercinta syank!" Kata Len semangat

"hush! Hentai kamu Len! Lebih baik kita urusi toko! Nanti ada pelanggan lagi yg datang melihat kita aku tak mau! "

"huh iya deh"

Lalu beberap menit kemudian sesuai kata Rin, banyak sekali pelanggan yg datang, lalu ada pelanggan yg bertanya pada Len "MasS.. casier yg rambut hijo mana?"

Dalam hati Len berkata "kepo amat nih orank mana gue dipanggil mas lgi"

"Ehm.. maaf klo nanya saya ngawur perkenal kan nama saya Kaito Shion saya adalah fans nya Hatsune Miku saya mempunyai banyak sekali CD limited edition nya Miku jadi saya sekarang mau meet and greet sama miku" kata Kaito ternyata Miku punya fans juga ya haha *ketawa garing*

"Maaf Miku nya berangkat ke belanda baru tadi pagi"

CTARR#

Petir pun datang nyambar Kaito sampai gosong (?)

"Ya udah mas makasih atas info nya saya mau nyusul Miku ke belanda" kata kaito dengan rasa kecewa

"Hey you gentelman kan gak usah alay deh"

"Saya serius mass" kaito berkata sambil memegang tangan Len

"Yaya gue percaya and satu hal yg penting mulai sekarang jangan panggil gue mass o.k"

"Wah sdah jam 10 saya plang dulu mas and mulai besok saya berangkat jdi doakan saya selamat di jalan ya "

"Hih.. malas amat" teriak len

"Len.." panggil Rin

"Hah iya Rin knpa? oiya kok ada bau gosong"

"Kue yg kmu bakar di microwave gosong"

"Hah.. iya hehehe"

"Ngobrol truss sih"

"Iya maaf ya rin"

Lalu Len mengambil kue yg gosong itu dari microwave dan ternyata lantai licin lalu Len pun terpeleset ehh gak nyadar si Rin ada di depan

#GUBRAK and CUPP

yap , mereka ciuman lagi…

"Lennnn... kmu menciumku lagi.."

"Maaf rin syank aku gak sengaja maaf sekali lagi maaf"

"Ya deh kumaafin tpi aku nyesel kau menciumku terus tanpa sepengetahuanku!"

"Iya ya maafin sekali lagi deh"

"Mmm"

Keesokan hari nya

#CRING.. CRING..

Len pun mengangkat "Halo dengan toko roti toki-takao"

"Hai mass.. sya udah nyampe di belanda"

"Hah loe waras apa gak sih" tanya Len bingung sekalian marah karna dipanggil ' mas ' lagi "hebat juga ya anak itu bisa nya nyampe sana baru kemarin siang dia ngomong ehh se4kali nya dah nyampe disana bsok nya " Pikirnya

"Truss... mass.. saya sudah ketemu Miku-chan ini dia ada di sampingku"

"Hah serius"

"Yaiyalah nih ngomong ma dia klo gak percaya" MIKU: "pagi Len aku udah ketemu kaito dan gak nyangka banget saking cinta nya dia sama aku dia sampe nyusul aku hmm.. apakah dia jodoh ku mudah-mudahan iya"

"Ya bagus lah Miku sudah dapat cowok idaman nya aku turut bahagia"

"Makasih ya Len oiya kmu udah jadian ma Rin"

"Ya~~ ini klo mau ngomong ma dia" RIN: "hai Miku-chan enak kah disana sejuk kah disana nyaman kah disana?"

"Yah lumayan oiya gmana kabar nya kmu jdi penjaga toko"

"Lumayan,ternyata asikk ya jaga toko roti"

"Iya,oiya Rin jaga Len baik-baik ya soalnya aku disini selama 1bulan hehehe"

"Ya tenang aja" #TUT..

"Yah dimatiin" kata Rin memasang tampang # -3- #

Len hanya tertawa melihatnya

3MINGGU KEMUDIAN

"Hhmm.. Rin maaf klo ini mengejutkan,hmm. Mau kah kmu bertunangan dengan ku" kata Len gugup sambil memerah

"Hah Len kmu bicara apa" kata Rin terkejut

"Aku serius mau gak" kata Len memasang tampang serius

"M... a... u... mau" kata Rin tergugup

"Yey" Len Langsu g mencium RIn lagi

1MINGGU KMUDIAN

"Len ada surat dari Miku"

DEAR RIN – LEN

"hai Rin – Len aku sekarang tinggal disini bersama tante Meiko jdi aku disuruh ayah Mikuo untk mengalihkan toko ke kalian dan sekarang toko itu milik kalian... aku jga berpacaran sekarang dengan Kaito dan jika kalian ada waktu datang lah kesini kami akan menunggu kalian datang ke sini jangan lupa juga kasih salam ku ke paman Leon – Rinto bye bye"

SALAM HANGAT MIKU – KAITO

"Ternyata dia blum tau" Kata Len menghela nafas

"Iya balas yuk surat nya" Kata Rin Riang

DEAR MIKU – KAITO

"Yea kita akan ke sana klo ada waktu tnang aja dan ada hal kalian blum tau kmi sudah bertunangan minggu lalu mengejutkan bukan,aku sangat rindu pada kalian berdua tau klo bisa kalian jga kesini lihat kemajuan toko dan jangan lupa jga ksih salam kita ke tante Meiko byebye"

SALAM HANGAT RIN – LEN

.

**Chapter 3 and Love in cake END**

**WAHH! Akhirnya tamat juga! Dan ending hoho sangat tidak memuaskan. Kehabisan ide, aiko dan Kiiro tak tau mau diapain yah gitu deh! Oh ya Kiiro dan Aiko ikut peran! Hahaha! Yah… fic ini udah tamat agak sedih dan senang juga. Langsung aja, ! Please Review and make Favorite, terima flame juga haha**

**Jaa ne! sampai jumpa pada fanfic Kiiro selanjutnya!**

**Rinlenlover 02**


End file.
